


A simple life?

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: Bath Time, F/M, Fingering, Love, Nipples, Orgasm, Sex, relationship, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home from work and discover a mess. James manages to distract you from the mess he has made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A simple life?

**Author's Note:**

> For Claire xx

Closing the door to your apartment you sigh and take a moment to enjoy being home from work when the sound of a loud crash followed by some muttered cursing makes you close your eyes and groan. This was not what you needed today.  
Slipping your shoes off you sigh and drop your heavy bag on the floor by the table, your stocking clad feet relishing the feel of the cool hardwood flooring, soothing your aching appendages.  
“What you doing here?” Came the greeting from your lover and your eyes narrowed at his tone.  
“Well I was under the impression that this was where I lived- was I mistaken? Have I moved out?” You ask, not in the mood for any of his attitude this evening; you just wanted a bath, food and a glass of wine- not necessarily in that order.  
“No!” He replied and then turned and although you frown at his behaviour you can't help but admire his form as he walks away from you and heads back through the bedroom door.  
“James? What are you up to?” You follow him into your bedroom, puzzled by his behaviour yet upon entering the room you quickly realise that his tone was part surprise and part panic.  
“What the fuck?” You exclaim, looking at what was your bedroom but now seemed to be various piles of clothes and wood and boxes.  
“I can explain.” James admits, however you can tell by his wide eyes that it was going to be an unbelievable story-probably involving one of his schemes or plans.  
“I don't want you to explain,” You grumble, looking round the room and trying to keep yourself from screaming at him. “I just want you to fix it. I’m going to grab a glass of wine and then I'm going to run a bath. I want it sorting before I get out the bath James.” He was about to object and, more than likely, say something witty or sarcastic however you narrow your eyes a little and glare at him- he clearly thinks twice about what he was going to say and closes his mouth.  
“Smart move!” You mutter before turning on your heel and exiting the bomb site that was your bedroom.  
Glass of wine in hand you perch yourself on the side of your large white corner tub, your one insistence when you had both bought the apartment. The room was filling with steam and the scent of ocean minerals and lavender was curling its way around your body and up your nose. Standing up you place your glass on the corner of the bath before snagging a hair tie from the shelf underneath the mirror and gathering your hair into a sloppy ponytail, a few stubborn tendrils still dangling around your face, framing your tired eyes and slightly pale skin. With your hair secured you unzip your skirt, letting it fall in a pool at your feet before you work on the tiny pearl buttons of your cream chiffon blouse- you felt like you were shedding your daily armour and turning back into yourself again. Peeling off the blouse you bend to pick up your discarded skirt when the door to the bathroom opens and a blast of cold air hits your bum, making you gasp.  
“Look I'm…oh wow!” You immediately go to straighten up when James moves forward and places a warm hand on the bottom of your back, keeping you in the bent position.  
“James let me up.” You chuckle however a deep groan from your lover makes you pause but from your position bent double you're only able to see the feet and lower legs of your lover.  
“God you look so fucking sexy!”  
“Don't be silly.” You scoff but realise that James really is enjoying the view when he presses closer to you and you can feel the bulge in his jeans.  
“Seeing you standing there, that sexy ass swaying and those stockings…oh my.” James groans and you can't help but moan as you feel his rigid denim clad length press deeper into your soft flesh. You straighten and meet his brown eyes in the mirror, his stubbled chin coming to rest on your shoulder as his hands clasped your hips.  
“Can I wash your back?” He asked, his voice soft as he murmured in your ear and you smile softly at him through the mirror, always enjoying the feel of his hands on your body.  
Laying yourself in the steamy water, your enjoy the feel of the scented liquid enveloping your achy body. You rest your head against the back of the tub, your head pillowed on the bath pillow at the back and you shiver lightly at the sensation of James squeezing the sponge over your stomach, the foamy water trickling down your skin.  
“You're so beautiful.” James murmured and you smiled softly before tangling your fingers with his, enjoying the feel of his skin on yours in the heated water.  
“Close your eyes sweetie, let me make you feel good.” James murmured and you smiled before letting your eyes slip shut, feeling the rest of your senses heighten at the loss of your vision. Everything seems silent in the bathroom and you find yourself focusing on the thumb of your heartbeat and the steady in and out of your breathing which is why you jump slightly when James’ fingers land lightly on your shoulder, the tips creating four hot dots on your skin. You feel his fingers as they begin to slide from your shoulder to the centre of your chest and you can't help but take a deep breath as his fingers slide across the skin between your breasts, brushing the soft skin either side and making you tingle at the contact.  
You feel your nipples harden in anticipation and you're not disappointed when you feel his long fingers begin to trace rings around the swell of your breast, working their way closer to your nipple however he avoided the hard bud, his fingers moving back to the outer edge of your breast and you can't help but groan, deep in your throat and are rewarded by the soft giggle from James, the sound that warms your heart and lights a fire in your stomach.  
“You look so good laying there, your nipples so hard.” James murmurs and you slowly crack open your eyes to observe your lover, enjoying the heat in his brown eyes as he looked down at your body.  
“I love the way you look at me.” You murmur, “You make me feel so special.”  
“You are special baby- you're so special..” James replies, his face open and expressive as he continues to drink in your body. His hand trails from the outer edge of your breast down your sternum until he reached your belly button, his fingers circling the dip and making you huff out a little laugh before you gasped as his fingers trailed lower and into the water to settle between your legs, his fingers just resting against the bare skin of your outer lips.  
Pleasurable tingles shoot through your body in anticipation and a slow burning ache begins from deep within, enough to make you unconsciously rub your thighs together to try and relieve it, effectively trapping James’ hand briefly between them and he knows what he is doing to you. The wide grin, his eyes narrowed in pleasure as you shuffle in the water, knowing that you're trying to alleviate the deep ache he has created and he hasn't actually touched you properly yet.  
“James.” You gasp softly and he hums in acknowledgement, leaning over the side of the tub to press his lips against yours. The feel of his soft lips against yours makes your chest fill with pleasure, the stubbled skin above his lips rasps against your own and you can't help but want to feel it harder, on every sensitive part of your body, but you settle for just your lips at the moment and open your mouth, your tongue immediately darting out to trace the edge of his pouty bottom lip, ensuring that you scrape your tongue across the stubble on the edge of his lip. His soft moan is enough to make you press deeper, pushing your elbows into the base of the bath to give you a little more leverage, your body coming out of the water a little, the cool temperature change making your nipples harden painfully.  
Pulling your lips from James’ you immediately gasp, the sound filling the room as he presses his fingers harder against you, his long fingers slipping between your lips to rest against your clit, the nub hard and slippery.  
“You're so wet.” James murmurs, his eyes shining, before he gives your clit an experimental rub with his thumb and you find yourself laid prone in the water, the sensations travelling to every part of your body.  
“James please.” You whine and he shakes his head. ‘Bastard!’ You think; he knows exactly what he is doing to you and he knows that you don't have the patience to be teased, especially when you can't touch him too.  
The sensation and the heat of the water suddenly become uncomfortable as they consume you and you know that you need to get out, all thoughts of relaxation whizzing from your brain. The sweat forming on your brow is now uncomfortable and it prickles your skin as you sit up, dislodging James’ hand and causing him to give you a confused and then worried look when he saw the look in your eyes.  
“You ok?” He asks, a concerned tone in his voice, the pitch rising as he worried a little.  
“Too warm, need to get out.” You almost gasp and immediately stand up, the coolness of the apartment hitting your skin and instantly cooling you down and you sigh in relief, the once prickling sweat now cooling and soothing your hot forehead. You step out of the tub and stand on the soft pale blue bath mat and smile softly at your lover however his eyes narrow from his position on his knees by the tub and he grins.  
“Am not finished with you.” He states and you smirk but your heart begins to race in anticipation as he grabs your hips and turns you around so that you're resting against the sink, the porcelain cold on your bath warmed behind. James parts your thighs and you widen your stance to accommodate him, your eyes looking down and watching him as he watches you intently.  
Shuffling on his knees towards you, he takes up the space between your legs and you suddenly like where this appears to be going. With a raise of his perfectly shaped eyebrows he raises his chin, and you spy the dimples forming there, before pressing his face between your thighs, the feel of his stubble on the sensitive skin of your bare outer lips however the moment his tongue flicked your swollen nub you had to grip the edge of the sink to stop your knees totally collapsing.  
“Fuck.” You gasped, your knees automatically widening as your hips lowered, pressing yourself closer to his mouth and James needed no encouragement to taste you, his hands coming up to cup your buttocks, his large hands grabbing the soft flesh there and pressing you closer to his mouth, his lips now clamped around your clit as his tongue flicked mercilessly, the waves of pleasure threatening to make you tumble as your knees and arms shook. The sensation was totally overwhelming.  
Never stopping on your clit you feel him move one hand from your cheek and before you have time to think, two fingers enter your sopping channel and you cry out, the feel of your throbbing clit being tortured and now the feeling of your lover’s fingers curling so expertly inside you, his fingertips brushing the sweet spot inside you that makes you want to combust.  
“Ja…Jame…Oh God!” You cry and your moans and gasps seem to spur him on, his suckling becoming stronger as his fingers work faster until you explode. Every part of you suddenly doesn't belong to you- you cease to exist in human form and suddenly become a mass of electric shocks and sparks and hot waves of pleasure. Black spots appear before your eyes and your ears become muffled as you howl, a pure primal howl of ecstasy; your body loses control and you feel wetness run down your thighs and somewhere in the background you hear a long drawn out groan that doesn't belong to you but it doesn't really register as you try and bring yourself back to earth. Your fingers cramp slightly and you realise you've gripped the sink so hard that your fingers are totally white but your knees are shaking so much that you know that if you leave go then you're going to end up in a heap on the floor.  
You gasp like a fish, needing more air than was available in the room and looking down you see James still between your legs, now resting on his feet, grinning as he watched you come back to earth and you can see your orgasm covering his face, the almost creamy liquid shining on his stubbled skin. His chest was heaving and his eyes were hot and you knew that you loved this man wholeheartedly, even if you didn't love his sneaky ways and ridiculous schemes, you know you'd have to keep him around for his bedroom skills alone.  
“I love you.” You murmur, extending one shaky hand to stroke his warm skin, the prickles of his stubble tingling your finger tips and you smile softly when he presses his face into your hand, much the same way a cat would.  
“I love you too, so much.” You smile and then gesture down to his crotch however you don't see the usually straining lump that you usually would and look at your lover quizzically.  
“Not want me to help with that?” You ask and the blush that suddenly takes over his face has you taking a moment to revel in pride.  
“No need…I came in my pants like a teenage boy. You looked so fucking sexy when you came, your orgasm running down my face and filling my mouth, I couldn't help myself.” He admitted and you glow, knowing that you can affect James in such a way.  
“Get cleaned up and I'll put some food in.” You suggest and James smiles before standing up and you can't deny the strong urge you have to kiss him, so you do. You pull him closer and press your lips to his, tasting yourself on his skin and enjoying the soft moan that escapes him when you pull him even closer and his sensitive anatomy presses against you.  
“James S Murray… What would I do without you?” You ask and the little voice at the back of your brain chimes in and informs you that you hope you never have to find out.  
“You’ll never be without me.” He murmurs before pressing a final chaste kiss to your lips and then stepping back, unbuttoning his jeans.  
You smile softly once more at your lover before grabbing his robe from the back of the bathroom door and shrugging it on, enjoying the sensation of being enveloped in his scent as you exit the bathroom and head into the apartment, deliberately not looking towards your bedroom and then quickly realising that James had once again managed to distract you from the mess that he had made.  
With a wry smile you carry on through the apartment and then shake your head; life would be simpler without James but who would want a simple life when you could have James?  
Not you!


End file.
